


性感护工 sexy nurse

by cecilia2222



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nurse Lucifer, Old Work, Special Treatment, maybe rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilia2222/pseuds/cecilia2222
Summary: 康斯坦丁被关到了精神病院，路西法是他的护士前半部分基友写的 后面是我Constantine was locked in a mental hospital, where he met the sexy demon nurse Lucifer who gave him special treatment
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), 路康 - Relationship, 路西法/康斯坦丁
Kudos: 9





	性感护工 sexy nurse

基友part：

康斯坦丁在雷文斯坎精神病院度过的日子很糟糕。明知无效，医生还是对他进行电击治疗。治疗过程中他剧烈抽搐，治疗完成后又呕吐不休。因为害怕咬掉舌头，他甚至无法说出自己的名字。  
但夜晚更糟。  
当病人被喂好镇静剂，关进病房，锁在铁床上，带栅栏的房门被牢牢拴上，护工们会走进他的监房，一连折磨他几个小时。  
康斯坦丁本以为今夜也会如此。  
当监房的门被打开，脚步声停在他的铁床旁时，他强迫自己紧闭双眼，准备迎接之后数个小时的殴打。  
之后是一片寂静，来访的护工似乎在观察他。接着护工双手就摸上了康斯坦丁露在囚禁服外的大腿。反胃感在他的体内打着哆嗦。他不知道这次护工又想出了什么恶毒方法折磨他，好让他尝尝地狱的滋味。  
康斯坦丁感觉到对方的双手在自己双腿内侧游走，这让他的身体一阵阵战栗。当对方突然用舌头舔舐他的下体，他才惊讶地睁开双眼——  
昏暗的灯光让康斯坦丁看不清对方脸上的笑意，“晚上好，Johnny，我还在想你什么时候会愿意睁开眼看我呢。”  
操他妈的。康斯坦丁情愿被护工们打得屁滚尿流也不愿意落在路西法•晨星手里。

我的part：

哦天哪，此刻的路西装束实在是让人兴致勃发：他穿着粉色的女护士服，戴着粉色的同款帽子，白色的丝袜与地面轻轻摩擦。康斯坦丁目光下移，惊恐的发现路西甚至还踩着一双恨天高！“你....这是什么打扮！”康斯坦丁扛着药效艰难开口，路西眉毛一挑，松开嘴，“你不喜欢？不想和热艳火辣的性感护工来一发刺激的play？还是，口是心非，需要我来好好诊断一二？”  
路西抬起脚，用鞋跟轻轻摩擦起了康斯坦丁的下体，它在颤栗中逐渐精神了起来，路西俯下身，取出听诊器（天啊他为什么会有这个！）从旁边塞进了康斯坦丁的束缚服，冰凉刺激的康的下面立马站了起来。康斯坦丁无力不安的挣扎了一下，却慢慢败给了情欲，oh shit,这种玩法真是太TM给力了。路西法突然停下了动作，仔细听起听诊器来，安静的房间中，只能听见康斯坦丁急促的喘息声，“快点啊，医生，我需要你的治疗！”康不耐的催促。  
路西邪恶的微笑起来，丢开了听诊器“心跳的这么快？还这么急躁？嗯.看来我需要再给病人注射一份镇定剂了。”他提起了白衣天使的裙子，哦，他为这次准备的可真是充分，连内裤都没穿，康斯坦丁在内心疯狂吐槽 尽管如此，这一幕仍然给他带来了强烈的感官刺激，使他不由自主变的更加性奋。不容抗拒也没法抗拒的，路西法把康斯坦丁像一片煎蛋一样翻了个身，褪掉了他此时略显碍事的裤子，康斯坦丁被强迫着脑袋着床，屁股朝天，摆出了个略显羞耻的体位。路西的双手在空中飞过一个巨大的弧度，啪地一声打在康的屁股上，“别急，我们先做个皮试。”“ 首先，拍拍屁股，有助于让我看到需要接受注射的地方。下一步，嗯，我想想，消消毒？”康斯坦丁感到路西突然消失了一刹那，紧接着！一支冰凉沾着某种不知名液体的手指便强硬的塞进了他的穴口。路西一只手不急不缓的为他做起扩张，另一只手抚慰康斯坦丁的前端。“接下来，为了避免患者血液倒流（我瞎编的），我需要扎紧你的下面。”下面？字面意义上的下面？！还没等康斯坦丁想清楚，一双灵巧的手就迅捷的在他的下面用皮筋扎了一个蝴蝶结。  
“最后一步，注射药物..”路西猛的一挺身，他的阴茎畅通无阻的捅进了康斯坦丁的身体。

（总之他们干了个爽，也许康不是很爽）

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前写的现在看看有点雷，因为AO3被墙了 所以发上来纪念一下.....希望每个简体中文使用者都能自由自在的创作 看自己热爱的同人


End file.
